vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Awali
The Awali had the honour of being the first breed of the Xai'athi. They are the largest, most powerful breed of Xai'athi, and wield great authority over the other breeds. They are the desendents of the African colonists from Terra who colonized the planet Epsilon Eridani in M4. After the Exodus, the Awali immediately re-established themselves as the head breed of the Xai'athi. They wield great respect, with an underlying fear of their overwhelming power. Today, they mostly led the Solaris Federation, by means of their control of the Bunge, and the young Kaizari Vijana. They can be found anywhere in the Federation, and are one the single largest species in the galaxy. They are face of the Xai'athi and the Federation, and humans in the Imperium of Man that are to see a Xai'athi for the first time will most probably be an Awali. However, they will not hold this position of power for long, as the Xai, the newest breed of the Xai'athi, was designed to become the sucessor of their species. History 'Creation' The Awali are desendent of the humans who colonized Epsilon Eridani in 211.M3. They were plunged into the stone ages during a massive planetary war nearly a hundred years after colonization, and were cut off from the rest of the galaxy for nearly a thousand years. In 304.M4, a young man by the name of Binadamu Madora from Terra, along with his sister and half-brother Belisari Madora and Dieujuste Archambeau, used a small cryo-pod to escape Terra, to conduct his extremely unethical nanite experiments elsewhere. They launched their pod to a planet that had been colonized by members of their family, and decided to go to Epislon Eridani. When the trio arrived some 400 years later in 707.M4, they was suprised to discover a planet of feral humans, without ruler or guidence. Binadamu saw an opprotunity to used these feral humans to advance his nanite research, starting with the African tribals, who he and his siblings were more confortable around. Binadamu tricked the tribals into believing he was a god, amazing them with his knowledge, and killing those who resisted he authority, using his "firestick" (his modified autogun). He took hundreds of men, women, and children to his lab, and ran thousands of experiments on them, testing the effects of nanites on the human body, and genetically modifying them to become more compatible with the nanites. By the time he created the Awali in 728.M4, more than 1,500 people died in the process. Binadamu, nor Belisari and Dieujuste, felt any regret for this, for he had created his first breed of Xai'athi which he named the Awali. The Awali were fast, strong, and most of all, loyal. They everything Binadamu told them, and did so with a smile. He used them to build a palace for him, and had them build a massive walled city for themselves. In 730.M4, Binadamu began the second phase of his plan to begin to alter the genetic code of the Awali, giving them distinct features to make them stand out from the humans. He gave the tattooish birthmarks which the Awali called alama, to show rank and caste. As an Awali gained power, his/her alama would grow into a specific pattern to reflect that. The Awali had numerous modifications that gave them terrifying apperances to those who would soon encounter them. During Binadamu's work, he created a liquid substence called nishitium, which gave the Awali luminscent eyes, and also helped to terrify the humans that met the Awali. This also helped them see during the night, which the Awali's internal clock was altered for. As the Awali's strengths grew, Binadamu added a new element to the Awali genetic code. He created an element called Metalium, a strong metallic element which he coated the Awali bones with. He wrapped up his genetic fiddling by turning the Awali into nanite factories, with the average male Awali producing 70 million nanites a week. However this would be his undoing in the future. The African colonists were the first to undergo the process of becoming Xai'athi, after Binadamu had tried the process on himself with successful results. The new breed of the race the would be known as the Xai'athi, was given was powers that allowed to survive harsh conditions, near-death incidents, and in time, survive even after dying. 'The Federation' 'The Exodus' 'Binadamu & the Awali' Of all the breeds of the Xai'athi, Binadamu chose the Awali as his favorites. They were the closest to him culturally, genetically, and on the same level of reasoning (traditionally speaking). They were the first breed of Xai'athi he created, and his goal to create the perfect race revolved around them. For this reason, they given the best technology first, given the most allowances in the Federation government (hense control over it for thirty millennia), and their failings covered up by their Mtawala. After a dispute with Dieujuste during the Exodus, Binadamu and Dieujuste decided that the Awali would fall under Binadamu's control, while the Vashti became the sole property of Dieujuste and the Archambeau Family. Today, Awali space and Vashti space are seperated by the Federation Core Worlds, keeping both breeds and their masters away from each other. Binadamu has been providing the Awali with numerous genetic and biological "upgrades", enhancing their speed, endurance, and intellegence, resulting the numerous sub-breeds the Awali have. The Awali are the largest and most powerful breed of Xai'athi due to Binadamu's intervention, leading to the Vashti's intense jealousy and hatred of the Awali. While the Vashti occupy a region of space blocked off by countless spacial anamolies and black holes, the Awali inhabit a region of space covered in bright nebulae, reckoned to be the most beautiful region of space in the entire galaxy. On Federation star-maps, Awali space shows up a thick blue cloud of gas and dust (in contrast to Vashti space which is thick black region of edrich anamolies). Imperial sensors malfunction there, and the number of Warp interfering anamolies deep within the nebulae, prevent the Eldar from getting a solid location without the aid of an Awali navigator. Oddly, the nebulae actually boost Warp-based technology, in direct contridiction to it's interfering with Eldar technology. All Awali worlds are considered paradise worlds, a product of millions of years of untampered growth, and something the Awali have stated wasn't the work of the Eldar. In this sea of stars and planets lies the world of Karimu, where the Madora Family resides. Though Binadamu spends most his time on Nyanda, he prefers Karimu for his family's residence. The world's location is unknown to all, save Binadamu, Caria, the Amara, and the Archambeaus. 'The Sadique Crisis' 'The Great Solar War' Biology The Awali are abhuman shoot-offs of humanity, and parhaps the most biologically advanced Xai'athi in the galaxy. Their nanites provide them with most of their most important abilities, like the ability to shapeshift, and extremely fast regenaration of lost limbs. They are tall, averaging 2 meters (or 6 feet), and are capable of lifting twice their own body weight, or about 275 pounds, and when considering the billions of nanites supporting them, then it becomes about 400 pounds. A few of their breeds have unique tattoo birthmarks known as alama, which indicate family, rank, sex, and age. Nanites change these alama throughout an Awali's lifetime, though not all Awali have alama (like the Waliofukuzwa caste which is stripped of their alama). The Awali, like the rest of the Xai'athi, are immune to diesease, as their nanites are capable of destroying viruses and lethal bacteria. 'Kwanza' The most numerous of the Awali species, the Kwanza have all of the trademarks of an Awali, and have known as the face of the breed. Kwanza constitute 47% of the Awali race, and are by far the populace sub-breed of the Xai'athi. They live on the more temparate planets of the Tabaka Confederacy and the Solaris Federation, and more versatile than most other sub-breeds. The Kwanza serve as they template for creating more sub-breeds for the Awali, like the jungle-dwelling Azaran, and the Ixians that inhabate the ice worlds of the Federation. They use nanites far more than the rest of the Awali species, and are nothing without them. They can use their nanites to turn them invisible by asorbing light rays rather than reflecting them, and toughen their skin to asorb more damage the normal. They have sardonikium bones and the nanites can rebuild their limbs (except parts of their head). 'Azaran' The Azaran are the true natives of the Awali homeworld of Juno, living in it's dense jungles, and attacking outsiders and even the Awali who dere to enter their lands. They are the result of a failed Awali-Eldar crossbreeding experiment in M21, and sent to the jungle to die, as the idea of murdering Awali, not matter the reason, wasn't part of the Awali code. Thus, the Azaran quickly adepted to the enivoment, and overtook the jungles of Juno. Due to the Eldar blood they have, they are much paler than normal Awali, having a greyish or greenish hue to their skin. Also, most have Eldar features, like their pointed ears. They have claws that can tear through almost any metal, and due to their light bone mass, they can move a astonishing speeds. Their capable of jumping at amazing heights, allowing them to move through the jungle quickly and safely. They contain almost as many nanites as a normal Xai'athi, but lack most of the powers. 'Ixian' The most "average" of the Awali, Ixians were designed to live on ice worlds normal Awali coundn't live on. Their bodies are naturally resitent to the cold, and are in fact, cold themselves. The normal internal body tempurture of an Ixian is about 16.4 degrees ferinheight, and goes even lower depending on the planet. Ixians also lack the most notable features of the Awali, and have bones far stronger than the Kwanza and higher tolerance rate to pain. They are considered the most "normal looking" Xai'athi, allowing them to travel into the Imperium without the in-your-face signs that their abhuman. They have a rather interesting division because of their sexes. Men are stoic, quite, and withdrawn, prefering to spend as little time around others as possible. They were designed to be representations of Bindadamu and Dieujuste, as seen by some Xai'athi. Women on the other, are loud, friendly, and just annoying, as they prefer to be in large crowds and spend as much time as possible socializing with others. Female Ixians are in effect, the perfect image of their creator, Belisari Madora. Politics 'Government' The Awali operate under an coalition government, led by a Mfalme, or King. Each caste within the Tabaka Confederacy has a leader who seats on the Bodi, or Board. The current Mfalme in Enzi Wakali, who is the leader of the Awali leader caste known as the Viongozi Caste. The Awali government is controlled by the Viongozi caste members, who chosen from other castes to join the Viongozi in governing the Awali. The Viongozi serve as administrators, governors, and government officials within the Awali government. This allows the rest of the Awali to carry on their business while the Viongozi carry out their responsibities, safe in the knowledge that trustworthy Awali have been assigned to lead them. The Mkuu Baraza, or General Assembly, is made of 350 senata (senators), fifty from each of the seven castes. The Mkuu Baraza holds the legistlative power in the Confederacy. 'Laws' The laws of the Awali vary from caste to caste, and the universial laws that all Awali follow. This set of laws are known as the Seven Sheria of the Mfalme, one supreme law for each caste from which all other laws for that caste are derived. The Seven Sheria are subject to change, but only if the leader of the caste to whom that edict belongs complies, and as well as having the permission of the Mfalme. The Seven Sheria are the law of the land, and every Awali, including the Mfalme (or Malkia), is subject to them. The Shamen of Tabaka are exempt from these edicts, but only because they operate outside of the Confederacy's juristiction. The Shamen follow their set of laws known as the Neno la Mulungu, or the Word of God. As every shaman is a representative of the Awali god Mulungu, every shaman is subject to his laws. As any Awali will tell you, Mulungu is not one to be mocked, Awali or not. 'Foreign Relations' The Awali handle foreign affairs through the Federation most times, but on a rare occassion, will meet the delegation of the foreigners if the need for such is needed. They see all other races as flawed and primitive, and care little for the well-being of xenos. This additude has been adopted by the Iconians, allow their views of other races to shape their politics. Imperium of Man: The Awali have a deep hatred for the Imperium, mostly because of the Great Solar War and the Perseus Crusades. The Awali deal with the Imperium through the Vashti, who have formal relations with the Imperium, and represent the Federation as a whole. After Operation: Reaper Storm, the Imperium was brough back to the negotiations table, this time the Awali taking an active part in the talks. The Awali since that time have double patrols along the frontier with the Imperium, keeping a close eye on them at all times. Tau Empire: The Awali have little to fear from the Tau, who are active allies of the Awali. They are allowed to travel in Awali space, though as with all xenos, they aren't permitted to land on Juno, the homeworld. Most Tau live within Awali space, and have businesses there. The Awali keep the Tau in check, ensuring that the Tau keep their philosiphy of the "Greater Good" away from Solaris. The Awali also ensure that the Etherals attempting to spy on the Federation are dealt with, a task they seem the best fitted for. Eldar: Most Xai'athi despise the Eldar, though this is not the case with the Awali. Though the Awali have a deep mistrust of the Eldar, they accept any that pledge their loyalty to the Federation. This is a result that their creator, Binadami Madora, is married to an Eldar, Caria. The Eldar who have moved to the Federation know that outside of Nexusian space, Awali space is the safest in the Federation for them. However, despite their generous offers of protection within their space, the Awali are the chief causes for the several Eldar revolts in Xai'athi space, not an issue that is taken lightly by the rest of the Xai'athi. Dark Eldar: The Awali have reluctantly found themselves having to deal with the Dark Eldar, who trade with the nearby Kordanians on their homeworld on the daily basis. Dark Eldar vessels that make it into space must evade Awali warships near Juno, and the planetary defenses they've set up. Virturally all Dark Eldar ships attempting to escape the system are destroyed, those that do escape are later destroy elsewhere in the Confederacy. Orks: The Awali do not tolarate Orks, and will look for any signs of Ork activity, and stomp it out. Having lost the most people in the First and Second Ork Wars, no peace can last between the two species. The Awali are determined to eradicate the Ork menace, and have done an excellent job of that, having removed the Orks as a force from the Federation-controlled areas of the Perseus Arm. Rixari: The Awali only tolarate the Rixari due to their access to sonic weapons, the only true weakness of the Awali. They Awali have changed their ways though, actively trading with Rixari colonies, and living amoung them. The Rixari are allowed access to Awali border worlds though, as the Awali have not forgotten the devestation the Rixari caused during the Incursion. Military The Awali maintain the second largest military force in the Federation (after the Iconians). They field the deadliest military force anywhere in the Federation, utilizing crystallugy and nanotechnology to the full. There are currently 4 billion soldiers within the Awali military force, the Silaha, and some 3 billion Iconian warbots. The Awali are living weapons, as their bodies can project hyder-dense nanite fields that can protect them from most forms of danger. Due to the size of the Awali forces, most serve with the Kudhibiti, and help supplement that force. The Silaha is made up entirely of the Wapiganaji Caste, and is usually referred to by the name of the caste instead of it's federal name. It is divided into the Kupambana (ground forces), and the Mkwaju (air and space forces). Each is led by a Bwana, or "Lord", who assigned to the position by the Mfalme of the Confederacy, from two of the best caste members in the Wapiganaji. Do to the fact that the Awali are born psykers, the military prefers to use Warp-related technology (also due in part to the knowledge the military has on the powers of the C'tan Void Dragon). Their technology is rather profient in killing Necrons and Eldar, both of whom the Awali are currently engaged with. The Silaha also uses crystalline weaponry made out of the element called sardonikium, which most Awali forces use for ranged combat, while the melee-oriented Wapiganaji caste goes into battle wielding nullium weaponry. The Silaha also has access to nanotechnology, which the Awali have made the cornerstone of their entire culture and lifestyle. The nanite weapons used by the Silaha are the most advanced anywhere, as they have yet to find any other military with comparable nanite weapons. Such devices like the Tandu Mweusi Generator, create a massive swarm of nanites that blankets an area of the battlefield, preventing the enemy from moving in any other direction other than the one the Awali allow. The nanites from the generator will destroy anything that enters them, preventing entire armies from crossing them, and negating any advantage of mobility an enemy (such as the Eldar) may have, thus steering them into the killing fields set up by the Awali. Society Awali society a system of castes, arranged marriages, and tribal affiliations. It is also extremely complex, though to the average Awali, their society is rather smooth, and the laws fair. They all have a purpose in the Confederacy thanks to the caste system, and the psyker issue resolved early on in their history, meaning the Awali have not lost a member of their kind to Chaos. The Awali are seen by the rest of the Xai'athi as cold, distant, and impossible to know, as their complex network of carefully set traditions prevent outsiders from intergrating into their society, or at least, though not impossible, from achieving some form of close friendship. 'Culture' Awali culture is a blend of several African cultures from Terra's past. Of them all, that of the Swahili sticks out the most, though mostly in language, and partly due to Binadamu having been Swahili himself. Others like Coptic and Arhamic are used in writing, while certain types dress is, though most being a new creation of the Awali, still contain some African influences of their past. The Ixians are akin to the ancient and long-extinct Inuit peoples of Terra, while the Mchanga, the natives of Navarro and Tasa, are an offshoot of the ancient Sioux, Peublo, and the old settlers of Mexicum and southwestern Americae. All of this is the doing of Binadamu, Belisari, and Dieujuste, who wanted to create a culture similar to that of when they lived on Terra, and thus allowing them to intergrate with the new Xai'athi breed smoothly. Do to the many sub-cultures within the Awali race, there are numerous sub-breeds that have branched off from the main one. In M16, the Awali leaders and it's people, agree to legalize tribal warfare, for reason which today are unknown. On specially designed war worlds, massive armies from both sides are assemblied to settle disputes and old scores. No one actually dies, do to powerful soul sinls built into the crust of the planet, allowing the Awali to simply resurrect their fallen warriors to fight another day. The legalized warfae allows the Awali to vent their agreesive motives, and sit down to peaceful negotiations. Binadamu attends high profile battles which are usually deciding factors in the future of Awali politics. The Eldar view this consenual murder as barbaric, but the Awali sometimes hire the Amaran Kondo Madora, to host hunting events on their war worlds, the prey typically being the annoying Eldar. 'Pyskers' The Awali are a naturally psychic species, and posess some of the most powerful pyskers in Xai'athi race. Most of the technology used by the Awali requires the use of a pysker, and some vehicles like the Mwangamizi Battlemech, is linked to it's user psychically, forming a bond between the pilot and the mech. A good portion of the Awali are Gamma grade pyskers, but this number is being fast approached by the Delta grades, and it is suspected in the next two millennia, there will be an even number of Delta and Gamma pyskers. The most powerful psykers in the Awali race are the Shaman, who guide the Awali much the same in way the Farseers do for the Eldar. They are adept in foretelling the future, and rival even the Farseers in this field. The most powerful shaman in the Awali race is Bohlale the Wise, who serves as the chief advisor to Mfalme Enzi Wakali. However, not all Awali have accepted their gift so lightly. Some have left to become monks, such as the secretive all-male Kimya Brotherhood, who take their psychic abilities seriously. There are more radical groups such as the Witches of Mjane, who have implanted several selectively breed Awali into society, destined to enforces the witches' demands onto the Awali civilization. One such Awali is the current Mfalme, Enzi Wakali, unaware that he is leading the Awali right into the future planned for them by the witches. The pacifist Brotherhood has been fighting a secret galaxy-spanning shadow war against the Witches, attempting to halt their violent ideals, and reclaiming the future of Awali. This war has been going on for as long as the Awali have psychic, and there appears to be no no end in sight. 'Caste System' After the enormous loss of life during the Ork invasion of Epsilon Eridani, the Awali had a chance to devise a new soceity that would allow all to have a goal in life. Kaizari Muubma opted to create a caste system, allowing every Awali reaching the age of 21 to choose a caste to join, which would allow them to put their time and skills to use, instead of lounging around and terrorizing fellow Awali. There are is total of eight castes, all of which have a specific function in Awali life. The caste system is very effective, and corruption is now a thing of the past. Brotherhood amoungst caste members is seen as an important factor to this as well. An intresting fact of the caste system is since it was sysnonomis with the Awali, they named their nation after it, choosing the word "Tabaka", meaning "class" or "tribes". Currently, the caste system is being modernized, but as a whole, it is currently failing, and expected to be phased out by a new system, in which the Xai version of the Awali (the neo-Xai'athi), the Ajani, are to merge with the Awali, and remove their system of government. *'Viongozi:' The smallest of all the caste. The Viongozi Caste is responsible for the management the Tabaka Confederacy. They are made up of elected members of the the other castes. The requirements to are that one must be at least 1,000 years old, have served at least 250 years in the Kijeshi or their race's respective military force, and have been a member of their current caste for at least 300 years. The Viongozi have several worlds from which they administer the federal sectors. Their homeworld is the jungle moon of Juno, and they wear dark brown robes with gold trims. *'Wapiganaji:' The Wapiganaji are the warriors of the Awali race. They spend every day of their lives training and preparing for war, when the time comes to serve their people. It is agreed by virtually all people that it is impossible to catch the Wapiganaji off-guard, and that they are more than a match for any threat that may present itself to the Tabaka Confederacy. Because of their superior biology in comparsion to other Awali, they considered a sub-breed of the Awali. Their homeworld is the savanna world of Kalahari. They wear traditional Awali nullium armor. *'Wafanyabiashara:' The Wafanyabiashara is the second smallest of the castes. They represent the merchants of the Awali people. All of the members of the Wafanyabiashara have at least 500 years of trading experience before they join. Though this is not a requirement, it has become some what of an honorary way of proving their usefulness. The Wafanyabiashara is responsible for building the massive tradeships which they use to trade with the galaxy. The Wafanyabiashara only has one world under their control, Fedha Meja, from which all of their trade fleets are located. They wear crimson robes with gold trimmings. *'Waliofukuzwa:' Formed by exiled members of the Awali, the Waliofukuzwa are usually privateers and smugglers who are only given a place in the Mkuu Baraza as a way to keep them in check. The Waliofukuzwa are only allowed to live on worlds on the edge of Awali space. The homeworld is Bandari, is an ice world located on the far western edge of the Confederacy. The Waliofukuzwa use the planet as their primary launch point for their huge pirate fleets, which harass the Federation and Imperium alike. They wear grey robes with carapace breastplates, and black fur trimmings. *'Wafanyakazi:' The Wafanyakazi represent the Awali workforce. The Wafanyakazi are responsible form the construction of the Awali's goods, wares, and weapons. Currently, 65% of the Awali are members of this caste. They build the massive Black Lotus Dreadnoughts of the Awali, which are capable of destroying entire solar systems. Their homeworld, Dunia yo Kazi, is a beautiful combination of industry and architecture. They were black robes with purple trimming, and sardonikium carapace breastplate. *'Wanasayansi:' The caste of scientists, the Wanasayansi is made up of a few million Awali, who joined with the sole intention of advancing the Awali race. Their homeworld, Maktaba, is a network of labs and testing sites. The Wanasayansi do not share their work with others, and are usually seen with others of their own caste. The only requirement to join te caste is that one must have a passion for learning. They were blue robes with white trims on it. *'Waganga:' The Waganga are responsible for maintaining the hospitials of the Awali and taking care of the Awali's phsyical, mental, and spiritiual well-being. To join, one must have an extensive knowledge of the body of all Xai'athi, and be at least 500 years old, and be of loving character, placing the needs of others before themselves. Their homeworld, Hospitali, reflects the caste's goal, as it is completely covered in hospitals, medical schools, botanical gardens for therapy, and factories deticated to the production of medicinal goods. They wear dark green robes and gold trims. *'Anyi:' Thieves, murderers, and to a lesser extent, rapists, are automatically transferred to the Anyi Caste. It is the only caste one cannot join (unsurprisingly), and the only one Awali cannot leave. They are better known as the Kordanians, who are one of the most violent races in existence. They have recently exceeded both the Orks and Dark Eldar in sheer cruelty and random violence, as ever these two species have some form of restriant towards others. The Anyi homeworld, Kordan, is a prison world which the Awali homeworld of Juno orbits. It was recently reclassified a death world in 550.M40, for the planet has an atrociously high death rate, one of the highest in the known galaxy. Since they run the Kordanian Assembly, a seperate government, they are not represented in the Awali government, and have no robes to idenify them as a caste member. Technology The Awali are one of the most advanced species in the galaxy (or at least amoungst the Xai'athi). Their nanotechnology exceeds the rest of the Xai'athi or the Imperium's in every respect, and has helped the Awali grew into a fearsome force. Their ships are built out of a strange stone-like substance known as Gavite, a grey stone material which the Awali build their cities out of too. The Awali have a pleathora of psychic technology that they have used extensively. Their technological might is only exceeded by the Xai, who have an unlimited source of power, due in no small to Binadamu's favortism toward them. 'Weapons' Awali weapons are by far the most famous Xai'athi weapons in the galaxy, primarily because of the strength they pack in their slim, nullium bodies. A weapon built by the Awali, as with all Xai'athi weapons, can only only be used by a another Xai'athi, or a non-Xai'athi with a nanite injection. This is a failsafe just in case one is stolen by non-Xai'athi (primarily humans and Eldar), and will self-destruct if it tampered with (again to prevent study or reverse-engineering). The most famous Awali weapon is the Sindano, an assault rifle that fires sardonikium bullets filled with nishatium, which upon impact, shatter inside of the enemies body, releasing the acidic toxin, sealing the targets fate. What make the Sindano so popular amoung the Awali is the fact that the ammunition is replinshable within the casing of the weapon, with a sardonikium core that regenerates the bullets five at a time every ten seconds. The gun, however, requires a lot of energy, but the Awali do not worry about it as their nanites can produce the needed energy for the weapon, making it far deadlier in Awali hands. 'Travel' The Awali use a form of travel similar to the Eldar Webway. The Awali, after having studied the ancient mode of travel, decided to create one for their own use. The method is a modified version of the Nodegates, in which instead of using the Webway, the Awali use Node Tubes, which link to each planetary nodegate in the galaxy, constructed by the Awali. This new form of travel is still experimental, but has allowed the Awali to move from planet to planet without using the Warp. The Awali also the boom-drive, which is still the more popular form of travel for the Awali. The node tubes allow instentanous travel throughout the Tabaka Confederacy, and only the Awali know all of the locations for the node tube system. Temporary gates on planets without a nodegate can be created by an Awali shaman, and another can be created on the return home. However, these gates are small, and only allow for small groups to travel. More shamen are needed to create bigger gates, and these larger gates last for mere minutes before collapsing, allowing for only a one way trip to any other open nodegate. Category:Storage Category:Copyright